pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Centura
Centura is a boss in Patapon 2 and a rare boss in Patapon 3. Centura is arguably one of the most unique bosses in the game, as it is fully visible only in the rain. This means it is mandatory that Rain Juju or Piekron's Rain Dance skill is equipped. A more powerful version of Centura is Darantula, who has the same attacks but is more powerful than it's younger cousin, Centura. Missions Patapon 2 *Centura Hidden In The Fog- Centura drops Fah Zakpon's cap at Level 3. Rain Juju needed. *Centura Battle Egg- Centura can be fought in the Patagate for masks and Komupon. Rain Juju is not needed (nor available) as it is always raining in this stage. Patapon 3 *Centura of the Mist- Centura appears rarely on the Plateau of Pompous Wings. Description Appearance Centura is a spider-like monster with three legs. It is orange, yellow, and black in coloration. The legs have orange and yellow stripes going along them. The head is suspended from the legs by what appears to be string-like muscles. The head itself is shaped like a vase. It has two large eye-stalks, with two smaller eye-stalks on either side of the larger ones. In between these are it's fangs. The head also has yellow spots across it in an inverted "t" shape. Centura also has a long tail with a skewer on the end. The skewer appears to be flexible, demonstrated when it stabs Patapons. Characteristics Centura only appears in rain. Unfortunately, it rarely rains on Centura's stage, so if Rain Juju or Rain Dance is not equipped, Centura is invulnerable and mostly invisible. Because Juju is not available in the Patagate, it is always raining in Centura's Patagate battle. Centura uses poison and/or sleep in some of its attacks as well, and it's bodily fluids seem to be poisonous to Patapons. In Patapon 2, Centura usually drops fangs. It most often drops Level 1-3 Fangs, but if you stagger him while he is sleeping or frozen, you can rarely get a Level 4 or 5 fang. In Patapon 3, however, Centura will drop a chest after being defeated, instead of fangs when staggered. Weaknesses Centura is easily stunned by prolonged or staggering attacks. Ranged attacks are helpful, as Centura is constantly moving and jumping along. Centura is weak against fire (this is why it appears in the rain). It's weak point is it's head, but the head is hard to hit because it's legs are in the way. Yaripon or Yarida's Hero Mode is extremely deadly to Centura. Centura can also be weak against repeated sleep attacks. Kibapons, Kibadda, or Pyokorider can be affective against Centura by dealing repeated stagger. Centura's skewer can be broken without killing Centura itself, but it is likely that Centura will die before you can do this. If cracks appear in Centura's skewer, you are close to breaking it. Attacks Tail Slam Centura will raise its tail into the sky and out of sight for a few seconds. Then it will slam it into the ground. PonPata seems to be effective, but the damage is small, so defending is a decent option as well. Toripons are usually in danger when the Centura uses this move. Sleepy Spray Centura's head swells up as it points its stinger at itself. It quickly stabs its own head with its stinger, releasing gooey sludge that can put Patapons to sleep and poison them. The damage is nearly nonexistent, but the sleep and poison effect leaves your forces open for attack. Initially, ChakaChaka is the best you can do, but the PonPata song is a great way to evade this attack. Later still, the DonChaka song can negate the sleep and poison entirely. If the Centura's stinger is broken it will not use this move. Centura is significantly more vulnerable to Stagger when preparing this attack. If staggered, it can sometimes try to perform this attack again and again. Skewer Stab Centura will straighten its stinger, then point it at a Patapon. About a measure later, Centura stabs its victim and absorbs its body fluid. After two seconds or so, the Patapon will be completely drained, resulting in instant death (Hero and Uberhero won't be able to revive, although a Djinn will compensate for this). Centura aims at a specific point, so sometimes, advancing or attacking can save close-range units. Later, PonPata or even DonDon will avoid this attack entirely. If the Centura's stinger is broken it will not use this move. Also, you can do anything to mix up your formation (jumping, retreating, etc.) because Centura will still point the stinger at a certain spot, instead of following your Patapons. Tail Stab (Lvl 10+) Centura, starting at Level 10, will use this formerly Darantula-exclusive attack. It bends its stinger backward behind its body and then holds it near the ground, pointing at your army. Then it will slide its tail across the ground, stab and pierce through your Patapons. The damage is high enough to send normal Patapons to a swift death, but by now, you should probably have the DonDon song, which is the only way to fully avoid the attack. PonPata is useless, as Centura's tail is very long, and will reach up to PonPata's maximum retreat range. This attack is rarely used by Centura in the earlier part of the game because of the nonavailability of the DonDon song. Rage (Patapon 3 only) After being sufficiently damaged, Centura will hiss at your Patapons and go berserk. This means that he will attack rapidly and without warning. The only attack he does not do this with is the Tail Stab, which he still winds up for (as it is an instant-death attack). It is highly recommended to just evade all of his attacks until he mellows out. Centura only goes into rage in Patapon 3. Patapon 3 Centura is a rare boss in Patapon 3. It has the same attacks, but now they can inflict Poison damage. Like all bosses, it can go into Rage Mode, where it attacks without warning. You must equip the Set Skill Rain Dance. If not, it's invulnerable, like in Patapon 2. Centura appears on the Plateau of Pompous Wings in the rare boss mission Centura of the Mist. Your team must be at least level 20, or Centura will wipe your entire team out with just a few attacks, as it's much stronger than in Patapon 2. Trivia * If Hero or Uberhero is killed by Centura's Absorption, he cannot be revived in the battle. However, your Uberhero can still be revived if you summon a Djinn. * It is possible to break Centura's spike, although as Centura has very little health, it will usually die before you have time to break it. If the spike is broken, it loses almost all its moves, and retains only Tail Slam and Tail Slide, if it is level 10 or above. In Patapon 3, it is easier to break it's spike with equipment that has attack bonuses against shells like the Crablessa set which can only be used by Myamsar . * Centura is one of the few bosses that appear in the weather conditions of fog. (The other two are Majidonga and Darantula). * Centura and its stronger cousin, Darantula, might be Patapon's second tallest boss if the tail was extended, the tallest are Gigantus, Gigante King, and Terantus of the Giants Family. * Centura always appears in the fog, except for the Patagate in Patapon 2. * In Patapon 3, Darantula (now a DLC boss) is said to be a blood sucking plant, although it looks exactly like a typical arachnid (it is an arachnid). However, if Darantula is one, then Centura might also be as well. * In Patapon 2, Centura, along with Darantula, can be damaged by a Yaripon Hero's splash damage from the Hero Mode spear without needing a Rain Juju. The numbers showing damage, however, will appear underground instead of their normal position on boss's body. Numbers can be seen occasionally if spear lands at the same moment of Centura/Darantula being mid-jump. Boss will still be stagerred if hit in that way. Videos thumb|300px|left|Centura Battle es:Centura Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Juju Category:Rare Boss Category:Patapon 2 Enemies